


Family

by SophieRipley



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Hospitals, Hybrids, Married Couple, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRipley/pseuds/SophieRipley
Summary: This is a short fluffy episode surrounding Nick teasing post-natal Judy in the hospital, followed by a look at their children.





	

Judy lay in a hospital bed, completely unmoving save the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.  Next to her, Nick Wilde sat in a chair pulled up very close to her bed, and he gazed intently at her like she was a priceless artifact.

She had been asleep for a long time.

A mischievous grin crossed Nick’s face and he plucked a tissue from the box next to her bed, deftly rolling it up.  Then he reached out with the very end of the tissue where he’d left a delicate point, and brushed it ever so lightly along the line of her cute little nose.

It twitched.

So, spurred by success, Nick repeated the action giggling to himself.  It twitched again.  A third time, and a forth he was met with success until finally Judy’s right paw, opposite Nick, came sailing across and smacked him across the snout with all the force of an angry bull.

Nick sat up abruptly, his paws clutching his nose and eyes watering, the tissue falling to the bed beside Judy, who was now glaring so hard at him it was a wonder he didn’t combust.

“What is your _problem_ , Nicholas Wilde?!” she snarled, the exclamation rendered slightly less effective thanks to the sleep smearing it.

His response to her was muffled by the paws around his muzzle, and she glared at him until he lowered his paws.  Before repeating himself, he checked to make sure he didn’t have a nose bleed.  Fortunately, he did not.

“I was bored.”  Nick smiled unapologetically at her.  “And your nose is cute.”

“You may be my husband, Nick, but call me cute again and you’ll be in the bed next to me.”  Judy used the control on her bed to raise it to a seated position, then adjusted her position.  “Serendipity above, Nick, I’m _tired_.  I just had three babies.  You couldn’t let me sleep for _one hour_ while you were bored?  You could have gone and flirted with that nurse that set me up in here, she was nice.  You like arctic foxes, don’t you?”

Nick smiled a loving grin at his grumpy wife.  “Yeah,” he said, “but she went off duty an hour ago.  You’ve been asleep for ten hours, bun.”

She sat up straighter.  “Ten _hours_?  What?!  Why didn’t you wake me sooner??”

“Calm down, sweetheart,” said Nick, making placating motions with his paws.  “You needed the rest.  And we’ve been handling the babies.  Gran-mama Bonnie is out with the doctor now, in fact, they wanted to take the kits back for a couple routine tests.”

Judy sighed.  She was clearly still grumpy, but she grabbed Nick’s paw in hers and held tightly.  “Are our babies okay, Nick?”

“They’re the healthiest fox/bunny hybrids around, don’t you worry.”

“…they’re the _only_ fox/bunny hybrids, Nick.”

Nick grinned.  “Yeah, but they’re healthy is my point, Fluff.  They’re related to you, how can they not be?”

Judy settled back on the bed and Nick could see some of the tension leave her.  “They’ll be okay.”

“Better believe it.”  Nick stood.  “I’m going to see what your mom is up to.  Maybe they’ve brought our boxes back.”

He started walking across the hospital room, and was almost at the door before Judy understood what he was saying.  She grabbed the nearest object—a digital clock, and threw it at his back, missing spectacularly.  “Don’t call my babies _boxes_ , you stupid fox!”

Nick laughed and was still laughing when he reached the hall where Bonnie and Judy’s doctor, a stoat, were talking.

“Mr. Wilde,” said the stoat, who’s name was Dr. Pendergrast.  “I was just discussing with Mrs. Hopps here that your kits seem to be in perfect health; we’ve taken some DNA samples which we’ll be analyzing for possible future genetic disorders, but we did some MRI’s and all the musculature and organs look good.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” said Nick, crouching to get on-level with him.  “They’ll be alright, then?”

“More than alright,” replied Dr. Pendergrast, “if their parents are anything to go by.  In fact, I’m willing to discharge them and Mrs. Wilde-Hopps first thing in the morning.  We’ll want to have the children back in for tests in a few weeks, of course.” 

Nick nodded.  “Naturally.  We’ll take care of all that.”

Just then two nurses, wolves both, came up bearing three little bundles.

The bigger nurse, a male timberwolf, passed the two kits he held off to Bonnie, while the female passed hers off to Nick.

“They’re right as rain, Mr. Wilde,” said the male with a smile. 

The professionals dismissed themselves and Nick and Bonnie made their way back into the room, where Judy watched them expectantly.

“They’re just fine, hon-bun,” said Bonnie as she and Nick assembled the kits around Judy.

Judy gazed down at them with a soft expression.  They had two females and a male.  They all had similar features:  elongated ears shaped like bunny ears but tapered to points at the top instead of rounded; short snouts that were more pronounced than Judy’s but smaller and more rounded than Nick’s, with bunny-like slit nostrils; lagomorph-like lower limbs built for power; retractable claws; tails half as long as a typical fox’s but shaped similarly; and a somewhat longer leaner frame than would be expected in a bunny.

The boy was the same soft grey as his mother with a little rusting around the edges, and green eyes like his father.  One girl was a light brown reminiscent of Judy’s father Stu and with Stu’s brown eyes, but with a red hint to her fur; and the other girl was colored exactly like Nick, right down to the dark tip of her tail, only her eyes were the same brilliant purple of her mother’s.

“They have fur already,” whispered Judy reverently. 

Nick sat gently on the bed and put an arm around his little family.  “Did we do good, Judy?”

While tickling the red girl with one paw, Judy grasped Nick’s paw with her other and squeezed.  “Yeah, Nick.  We did good.”

Bonnie quietly excused herself unnoticed, smiling as sweetly as her son-in-law.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of loosely-based the shape-description of the hybrids on Umbreon (from the Pokemon games and anime), if you'd like to get a visualization. Yes, I might write more in this story. Who knows?
> 
> Something to note: Judy references Nick flirting in this fic. That's not a nod to them being poly, it's an expression of their trust and comfort with one another. Nick's a right little flirt, and Judy doesn't care who he flirts with as long it remains nothing more than flirting. That's all there is to that.
> 
> After all the heavy stuff I've published lately, I felt that this might be a welcome reprieve. Enjoy.
> 
> One more thing: I know virtually nothing about real-world post-natal care at all and I know no experts so any errors here are mine and mine alone.
> 
> EDIT: This chapter was written in direct response to a review left for me by Selaxes. I should thank him for it, because without his comment this story wouldn't have been written.


End file.
